Conventionally, disposable wearing articles are known including a waist panel defining front and rear waist regions, a liquid absorbent structure defining a crotch region, a waist opening, and a pair of leg openings. For example, in Patent Literature 1, the wearing article including the waist panel and the liquid absorbent structure is disclosed, and both end edges of the liquid absorbent structure are spaced apart from the waist opening.